We Are Here! Re: DollarsBlue Square Arc
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Melanjutkan story We Are Here! yang merupakan fanfic kolaborasi dariku dan Kaizen Katsumoto. Melanjutkan kisah dua orang Author fanfiction yang terjebak di dunia DURARARA! dengan segala cerita yang membingungkan. "Namaku adalah Tennjouin Subaru. dan dengan ini aku menyatakan pengambilalihan atas Dollars dan Blue Square."/"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini" DLDR


**9** **th** **April 2015**

"Kuroko-san, bye-bye~"

"Eum, bye-bye~"

Hari inipun hari yang biasa, sekolah berakhir begitupula kegiatan klub. Tetsuragi Kuroko menatap punggung teman-temannya yang pergi menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Kapan ya terakhir kali aku pulang dengan Kida-kun dan yang lainnya." Gumamnya sambil sediki mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun lama kelamaan dia hanya terdiam dan menghela napas panjangan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang.

Toh mereka masih sering main bareng saat akhir pekan.

Jalanan 60-doori tampak ramai oleh pejalan kaki, wajar saja—namanya juga kota besar. Selain itu banyak siswa dan mahasiswa yang baru pulang—tidak juga melupakan para salaryman dan salarywoman.

"Um?" Disana ia melihat sosok familiar dimatanya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan berkaos hoodie putih.

"Kida-kun?"

Sosok itu, Kida Masaomi—berjalan kearah yang tidak begitu sulit bagi Tetsuragi untuk mengetahui kemana arah pemuda itu tuju.

Rumah sakit—bukan? Kalau Kida masih berada di Ikebukuro—itu berarti gadis itu masih berada di rumah sakit.

Ya, Mikajima Saki atau apalah namanya, tidak begitu ingat. Gadis yang tidak bisa ia sukai selama mengikuti series Durarara! Yang artinya saya juga ndak/diem.

Meskipun tahu kemana Kida akan pergi, gadis itu memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti pemuda pirang itu. Rambut silver gadis itu sedikit menari diterbangkan oleh angin.

Sampailah Tetsuragi di rumah sakit yang entah apa namanya—eh, serius gua lupa.

Ia memasuki gedung rumah sakit dan mencari papan nama milik gadis itu, meski akhirnya rada kesulitan karena dia tidak tahu kanji nama gadis tersebut.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari setelah 15 menit. Ia tidak bisa bertanya di resepsionis karena ia tidak berencana berkunjung dan takutnya ia bisa—

" _Are_? kenapa Tetsu-chan ada disini?"

Mampus—suara itu, Mamoru Miyano—ekhem maksudku, Kida Masaomi. Dia menatap Tetsuragi sedikit bingung, sementara gadis itu masih memikirkan alasan kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini—karena tidak mungkinkan Tetsuragi bilang "aku mengikutimu dari 60-doori tadi", tidak... itu tidak etis.

"Ah…eum… ah, pemeriksaan! Um-um… kau tahukan luka dimataku ini—ah iya, aku datang untuk itu ahaha. Kida-kun juga, kenapa ada disini? apa kau sakit?" Tanya gadis itu berusaha untuk mengelabui sang pirang.

"Aku? Oh aku sedang menjenguk teman yang sedang sakit." Jawabnya sembari memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk pipi perlahan. Tentu Tetsuragi tahu itu tidak sebenarnya benar ataupun sebenarnya salah. Dia tahu identitas dari orang yang kemungkinan ditemui oleh Kida. Gadis yang selama delapan belas chapter ini hampir tidak pernah disebut namanya (karena saya lupa makanya meskipun Mikado udah jadi leader Blue Square, Kida masih tetep di Ikebukuro #slapped)

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok Tetsu-chan~"

"Um. Sampai jumpa besok juga, Kida-kun…" balas Tetsuragi, dengan sedikit senyum terkukir di wajahnya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia membaca sampai menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan nama yang sedikit mencurigakan/?

Krieet…

"Ara, Masaomi—apa ada barang ya…eh?" sebuah suara berhenti ketika Tetsuragi benar-benar masuk ke kamar itu.

Wah, dugaan dia benar.

"Mikajima Mika…" gumam Tetsuragi, namun sepertinya gadis di depannya itu mendengarnya.

"Eh?"

Tidak tahu sebeberapa jelas gadis itu mendengar gumaman Tetsuragi, pemilik nama memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

' _whuaa—apa yang aku lakukan, eh, apa ia dengar? Apa iya dengar?'_ batin Tetsuragi sedikit panik melihat respon Saki yang masih bingung dan tambah bingung.

"Err… maaf aku salah masuk kamar." Ditutupnya kamar milik Mikajima Saki. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan yang semakin bingung.

"…?"

Tetsuragi kembali berdiri di depan pintu, menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

 **We Are Here (cont.)**

 **By Tetsuragi Kuroko**

 **Based on We Are Here by PsychedelicDream (Kuroko Tetsuragi/Kaizen Katsumoto)**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto © yang punya nama/slapped**

 **Genre: Shoujo-ai, Friendship, Humor, Horro-Mystery gagal, Shounen, dll**

 **Chapter 18: The Usual Day –Before—**

 **10** **th** **April 2015**

 **Raira Academy**

"Tetsu-chan ohayo~" orang pertama yang menyapa Tetsuragi ialah Kida Masaomi.

"Ohayo Kida-kun." Balas Tetsuragi.

"Tumben Kida-kun datang pagi, biasanya mepet-mepet telat." Tambah gadis itu, dengan senyum bingung.

"Khh… bahkan sampai Tetsu-chanpun juga bilang begitu— ini pasti ulah Mikado—!" seru Kida (berpura-pura sedih)

"Ahahah… aku hanya bercanda." Tawa kecil menyertai kalimat Tetsu mereka berjalan menuju loker sebelum akhirnya berpapasan dengan Mikado dan Anri.

"Hoo—Ryuugamine-kun dan Sonohara-san datang lebih awal.. dan berbarengan… Hmm... Kau tahu apa maksud dari ini Kida-kun…" Tetsuragi menanyakan apa yang kali ini terjadi pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hmm… Apa jangan-jangan sudah mulai ada pergerakan dari Mikado untuk mendekati My Sweet Dangerous Angel Anree-chan?" Tanya Kida balik yang membuat Mikado sukses salah tingkah.

"Pfftt… apaan Anree itu.." gumam Tetsuragi sembari menahan tawanya.

"Tu—apa maksudmu itu Masaomi! Tetsuragi-san juga—" sahutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kita hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan tadi… ya tidak, Sonohara-san?" Tanya Mikado yang dijawab anggukkan singkat oleh yang ditanya.

"Heh, apaan itu, membosankan seperti biasanya." Respons yang keluar dari mulut Kida.

"Ahahaha…" sementara Tetsuragi hanya tertawa singkat.

"Kalau begitu—mari kita ke kelas!"

Pembatas

"Untung saja hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub." Ujar Tetsuragi sedikit senang, hari ini ia tidak ada kegiatan klub dikarenakan alasan tertentu. Berdiri di depannya pintu masuk gedung sekolah Raira Gakuen. Menunggu Mikado, Kida dan Anri yang masih ada urusan sebagai perwakilan kelas maupun urusan komite kedisiplinan.

"Tetsu-chan~" Gadis itu berbalik begitu mendengar suara Kida dari belakang, ditemani oleh Mikado dan yang lainnya. Mendadak sebuah senyum merekah di wajah gadis berambut silver ini.

Oh iya, dia menyukai mereka bertiga—rasanya terdengar aneh, namun bagi gadis yang dulunya selalu hidup mengikuti arus dan memasang topeng palsunya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kedua kalinya—ketiga kalinya ia merasa benar-benar senang memiliki sahabat.

Ryuugamine Mikado, Sonohara Anri dan Kida Masaomi. Gadis itu selalu berharap semoga hari-hari ini terus berlangsung. Mungkin diantara mereka berempat masih banyak rahasia yang tidak bisa diucapkan—beberapa sudah ketahuan namun beberapa belum.

" _Nee_ , mumpung hari ini kita bisa jalan pulang bareng bagaimana kalau kita pergi main? Ehe—kalau kalian tidak keberatan." Mereka bertiga terdiam ketika Tetsuragi membuka suaranya ditengah perjalanan pulang. Menyadari kesunyian itu Tetsuragi dengan tergagap meralat perkataanya.

"Ah—ahaha lebih baik lupakan saja—"

"Ohh—Tentu saja itu ide bagus~!" Kata Kida memotong kalimat Tetsuragi.

"Eh?"

" _Iyaa~_ tadi itu kami hanya sedikit terkejut—habis jarang sekali Tetsu-chan yang mengusulkan ehehe." Lanjut sang pemuda pirang dengan senyumnya, mendengar itu Tetsuragi hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Ahahaha benar juga ya."

"Kalau begitu bagusnya kita pergi kemana?" Kali ini Mikado yang berbicara.

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana dengan Karaoke?" Kida memberi usulan.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus—bagaimana menurutmu, Sonohara-san?" Tanya Tetsuragi, gadis yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun dengan senyum seolah berkata setuju.

 **Karaoke Place**

Di depan layar tampak pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut silver sedang bernyanyi. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya bisa melihati sembari memainkan beberapa alat disana.

"Shoot~"

Dua orang yang sedari tadi bernyanyi mengakhiri lagu mereka dengan berpose ala penembak jitu lol.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keren!" Puji Mikado, Tetsuragi tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk pipinya malu sementara Kida—

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang huh?"

Seperti biasa berbalik bertanya dengan nada narsisnya.

"A…ha…ahaha." Hanya tawa garing Mikado yang membalas pertanyaan narsis Kida. Memilih untuk mengabaikannya dia malah kembali bersuara.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mari kita lanjut ke lagu yang kedua!"

Pembatas

 **Apartment**

"Kai-kun _tadaima_." Gadis berambut silver itu membuka pintu masuk apartmentnya.

"Ah, Tetsu-chan _okaeri_. Hee, wajahmu tampak bahagia—apa ada hal bagus terjadi tadi." Seorang wanita muncul dari living room, rambutya pirang dengan panjang sebahu (entar gua lupa, anggep aja segitu. Kalau ndak ya gomen), dia adalah teman satu atap Tetsuragi, Katsumoto Kaizen.

"Eum, tadi aku dan yang lainnya pergi karaoke." Jawab sang surai perak dengan senyum manis yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hee… irinya, aku juga mau ikut~" kata sang lawan bicara berpura-pura sedih.

"Oh iya makan malam sudah jadi, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang? Kau pasti lapar—mungkin saja." Lanjut si surai pirang, Tetsuragi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan bergegas menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Hari-hari normal yang bisa ditemui dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Namun entah kenapa bagi gadis itu.

Itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga.

TBC

Entah kapan terakhir kali aku membuat fanfic? Awal tahun? Pertengahan tahun? Wkwkwkwk saya Tetsuragi Kuroko! Salah satu dari penulis dari We Are Here yang mengerjakan chapter ganjil/? Dimana sekarang kuasa atas ff ini sudah diturunkan ke saya dan akan dilanjutkan diakun saya. (bukan di PsychedelicDream lagi) mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saya akan mulai dari chapter 18. Chapter 1-17 bisa dibaca di akun PsychedelicDream atau di link ini www. /s/11398553/1/We-Are-Here


End file.
